Bajan's Girl
by DolphinLiv013
Summary: Skylar's family plus her had just moved from SC to NY. Skylar found out the Mitch or BajanCanadian was her neighbor. She already had feelings for him but did he? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1-Moving to NY and meeting Mitch

**A/N: I'm trying to come up with good stories people. Sorry. I'm just very picky about my stories and writing. Everything, every detail has to be perfect. I will need OC please! But anyway... ENJOY! ~DolphinLiv P.S. Just call me Liv. **

* * *

...:::Chapter 1:::...

Hey, I'm Skylar. I'm 19 years old and just graduated from high school. I was born on April 19, 1995. My family is moving from South Carolina to New York. I don't know why they are bringing me along. I can do what ever I really want now. I asked my mom if I could move to Canada but she said no.

I have dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes. That's why they named me Skylar. I'm 5ft 9in. I'm a video game geek so I don't really play much sports but I am still active. I have a YouTube account but I rarely upload anything. I just slipped away from YouTube for some reason. I focused on school for a bit and forgot about YouTube.

Anyway, life at school was horrible for me. I didn't really have any friends. Everyone picked on me. They thought I was weird. I was inspired by YouTube to stay alive. BajanCanadian (Mitch) is my favorite. He's been my favorite since the first day I was on YouTube. I wanted to meet him but, that never happened. My parents didn't allow me to go to any of the conventions. My parents thought I was weird too. No one really liked me. I had no friends. YouTube had convinced me to join and I found out people actually liked me because they didn't know it was me. That's how was my life was before today.

* * *

I am siting in a comfy airplane seat next to my insane brother, Justin. He's 21 and 6ft 2in. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He was born on October 21, 1993.

It was my first time on a plane. I was listening to music on my iPod and staring out the window. _Wow. The plane is going really high. We are above the clouds. This is really cool. _

I looked back at my brother, sleeping. Since he's asleep I decided to watch some BajanCanadian's videos. I tapped on one of his videos that were recently updated, it was a vlog. He was going to New York. _Wait. Did he just say New York?! I'm going to be living there! OMG I might be able to actually see him! SQUEEEEE! My fan girl came out a little._

***Skip To Of The Plane***

I stepped out of the plane and smelled the air. _Ahhhh, nice New York air. Its not bad. South Carolina smelled better though. _I didn't really care what it smelled like but it looked like, that's another story. Where I was living it was beautiful. I was out of the city, not far though.

"Skylar! Come on, we have to go."

"Okay mom!" I ran up behind my mom and just kept walking until she called a cab.

We put our bags into the back of the cab and jumped in and we told him where to drive us.

***SKIP***

_New York at last._ I am standing right in front of our hotel/ house. I looked up and I couldn't count how many floors or windows there were. We walked inside and checked in and found our room. I opened the door and my mouth dropped right open. _OMG this is so beautiful! _I ran inside and spun around like a ballerina in the living room / kitchen. Everyone else came threw the door and their mouths were wide open.

"Isn't it beautiful?! I want to stay here forever!"

"Well... Skylar. This is your own apartment since you are 19. Justin, me and your father will be right across the hall if you need anything." _OMG! They finaly let me have my own house/ apartment! I am very happy. Thank you!_

I let out a sequel before I went over and hugged them "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Hold on. You should not be saying 'thank you' yet missy." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Go look in you room." My mom motioned me to my room. I peeked inside._ A bed, normal. A bathroom, normal. _Then I noticed the three, and I mean three, computer screens on a desk with a BajanCanadian poster over it. _OMG. They shouldn't have!_

"THANK YOU! You really shouldn't have! How did you get the-"

"Did you look at it closely?"

"No why?"

"Just go look." I went in my room and walked over to the poster. It had a signature of... "OMG you got it signed by the real BAJANCANADIAN?!"

"Yes. Justin told me that you really liked him. So I got you the poster. It's your late birthday present."

"Thank you!"

"That's not all..." my brother interrupted.

"It's not?"

"Yeah. I got you these. Since you really wanted to go." He handed me two tickets to PAX.

"Justin, you are the best big bro ever!"

"Your Welcome!"

"Now if you excuse me I'll be in _MY_ apartment."

"Oh right. Sorry." I heard them say before I closed the door. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I am the happiest girl in the world!"

I ran into my room and threw my suit case on my bed and jumped in my computer chair and just played on there for hours. And I mean hours after hours.

***Skip***

I looked at the clock and it said _8:56 pm. _Then I heard a knock at the door. _Wonder who that could be. _

I opened the door to see a guy standing there. He had brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. I just stared right into them and got sucked in. He also looked familiar.

"Hello... umm...?" His voice sounded familiar too.

"Oh. Sorry. Name's Skylar. 19. Just moved in."

"I'm Mitch. Your new neighbor." _Wait. He just say Mitch? As in Mitch or Mitchell Hughes? Was BajanCanadian standing right in front of me. And talking to me?! SQUEEEEE! _I let out a smile.

"Nice. So what brought you here to New York?" _OMG he is even cuter in real life. And taller too. He was a couple inches taller than me._

"Nothing much. Just came here for PAX to see fans. Speaking of fans... are you one?"

"Well... I uh... yes." I couldn't say no to Mitch. He's just... perfect.

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow at PAX?"

"Um... I guess so." I forgot about the tickets Justin gave me earlier.

"Okay. I'll see you around." He left and I was just standing there holing the door open paralyzed. I was so surprised to have Mitch as my neighbor.

I finally got out of my trance and closed the door. The time was now 9:15pm. _PAX started at 7 tomorrow morning. I should go to bed._ So I walked into my room and fell asleep on my comfy new bed.


	2. Chapter 2-Surprises!

**A/N: Hey guys I have another chapter for you! Hope you guys like it. It would be appreciated. :) Okay so Enjoy! ~ DolphinLiv P.S. there is going to be some bad language so be careful. **

* * *

...:::Chapter 2:::...

I got up the next morning hearing my annoying 6:15am alarm. I got up very slowly and went to the bathroom to take a nice shower to wake me up.

When I got out I threw on a pair of jeans, converse, a lime green tank top and a BajanCanadian hoodie. I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal and watched a little TV to waste time.

***SKIP***

It was about five minutes to seven and I got my phone and keys and went across the hall to visit my family before I left. I knocked on th door and Justin answered.

"Hey Skylar, what's up? "

"Nothing. Just heading to PAX."

"Cool."

"I should go. I want to get there early so bye."

"Bye." So I left the hotel and got a cab to PAX.

I was waiting in line to enter. I saw a couple familiar guys. _Isn't that team crafted? Mitch? And Jerome? Whatever I'll see them at the booth. _

***Skip***

I was wondering around PAX and ran into the team crafted booth. So I decided to get in line. I guess Mitch noticed me cuz he was waving at me. I let out a smile.

When I got to the front of the line I went over to Mitch.

"Hey."

"Sup dood. Want anything signed?"

"Sure." I took off my hoodie and gave it to him.

"So your a fan of benj?" I looked over and of corse I saw Jerome sitting there.

"Yeah. I've watched him since the first day his channel came up." Mitch let out a smile and handed back my hoodie and I put it on.

"You are a special fan." I blushed. _Of course I am Mitch. But really you don't think I'm weird like the rest of them? _

"No really your a special benja. A pretty one too." I blushed again.

"Thanks Mitch but you don't think I'm weird like everyone else says?"

"No of corse Skylar. You are amazing. Here." He grabbed my arm and wrote something on it.

"Its my number and my Skype. If you need to talk anytime just do."

"Thanks but I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this. I am a looser."

"Skylar. Don't think of yourself like that. You are beautiful inside and out. Please listen." He came closer and whispered something in my ear. "Say with me forever."

"Mitch I shouldn't. Later when you get to know me more you will think I am awkward and weird. Just-"

"Skylar stop thinking like that. You have me now in your life. Please. I am telling you listen to me."

_I can't believe that he is actual telling me this. I should listen to him. I always have. And I want stop now. _"Okay Mitch. Teach me the ways." He smiled at me.

"I'll text you later." I smiled.

"Okay." I walked away from the booth but I didn't slightly make it. Something grabed my wrist. "Oh and one more thing." Mitch pulled me in and kissed me full on. Like we were making out. I heard lots of gasping and OMG' s. I kissed him back though.

"I wanted to do that ever since I met you. Yesterday when we met I felt like I already knew you my whole life. I wanted to kiss you. But I did now."

"Okay. I should go." I pointed to the exit. Mitch nodded.

I didn't take a cab back to my hotel. I just ran. When I got out of Mitch's grasp I just ran home. I didn't know what to do after that.

When I was walking down the hallway to my apartment I saw Justin walk out of the family's apartment. He came over to me.

"Skylar we need to talk. Now."

"Okay." So we walked into my apartment. I closed the door. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. How bout you? Kissed any new people yet?" He looked suspicious. _How did he know about that?_

"No. Well-"

"Skylar why were your lips on Mitch's lips today?" He sounded very angry.

"Well.. it wasnt me. I was trying to leave but he pulled me in and he kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I just followed along. How did you find out?"

"First it's all over Twitter. And Second why?"

"Justin, listen it wasn't my fault. I didn't kiss him first. I-"

"I am done with your bull shit Skylar. Tell me the truth!" He was really pissed off now.

"I am telling you the truth! If you don't believe me then go ask him yourself! Just leave!" _Did I just yell at him like that. I never did before. But he was really getting on my nerves. _

"I will. Goodbye!" He left slamming the door. I ran into my room and started crying in the corner of my room.

I notice I had my phone so I checked the madnest out. I looked at the hurtful comments.

She's a slut!

That bitch kissing my man!

You should jump off a cliff and die asshole!

I threw my phone across the room. I cried all night. And my phone when off later that day.

_Skylar? U there?_

_Sky? Answer plz!_

_I know your pretty mad at me but plz talk._

I replied after that text.

_Mitch I'm not mad_

_Ur not?_

_Nope_

_Why weren't you answering?_

_I was crying in the corner of my room._

_Oh. Why?_

_I looked at the comments of the pictures on Twitter of us kissing. My brother didn't even believe me._

_Ohhhhh so that's who that dood was._

_Wait he really came and saw u?_

_Yeah. He tried to beat me up._

_Wow. I better talk to him. He was really mad at me when he found the picture of us kissing. _

_Yeah. Can I come over? I want 2 C U. _

_Sure. When?_

_About 2-5 minutes. _

_K. _I put my phone away. And got up from the corner. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my self up. I put a new outfit on and heard a knock. "Coming!"

I opened the door and saw Mitch. He looked very nice.

"Hey, what did u want?" It like the first time we met. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes and couldn't stop. He stared into mine. There was a couple seconds of silence.

"Just wanted to come over to spend time with my favorite girl."

"Aww you're so sweet. But really."

"Well there was a certain question that I wanted to ask for a while."

"So. What is it?"

"Will you..."

**ahh. I love cliffhangers. Tell me what you think Mitch is going to ask Skylar. Peace ~ DolphinLiv**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting New Friends

**A/N: Hey! I am happy that you guys are enjoying my story. I appreciate the comments and viewers. Well I have a new chapter. Enjoy! ~DolphinLiv P.S. It's still Skylar's POV. :)**

...:::Chapter 3:::..

"Will you.." He didn't finish. "I guess I'll ask you later. I just... never mind. _Did he chicken out of asking me out? Or was it something else he has to ask?_

"Okay. So you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. That's sound great." His voice sounded a little happier.

"What do you want to watch? I have lots of movies."

"I don't really mind. You can choose what ever you want."

"Okay." I chose The Hunger Games. I didn't know what else to watch. I put this on because I know how much Mitch loves his Hunger Deens.

I started to cry a bit when Rue dies. So I got a little closer to Mitch. We like snuggled together the rest of the night.

After the movie ended I was asleep but I was a light sleeper so I could feel myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed Mitch carrying me to my room. He put me in bed and before he shut the door I surprised him a little.

"Good night," I whispered.

"You're awake?"

"I am a light sleeper."

"Oh. I should go." He came over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. _Did he really just do that?_ "Night."

The next day, I didn't have to wake up early cuz I didn't have any school. I woke up kinda late. I woke up to a knock at my door. I rubbed my eyes and slumped my way over to the door.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hey I'm Rachel Anderson, 17 and I just came. Can we share a place because they don't have any more rooms and I need a place to stay?"

"Uh, sure. Come right in."

"You can call me Ray. Everyone does."

"Okay." Ray has wavy chocolate brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. She is about 5ft 6in. She was wearing a light blue tank top, on top was a white hoodie with light blue outline at wrists, pants were vintage light blue faded denim jean shorts and black sneakers with blue laces. I didn't know much about her personality but she was very nice.

"Hey Ray. You like team crafted?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well... umm... Do you know BajanCanadian?"

"Mitch? No I've never met him but I always wanted to."

"Well you can because he lives right there." I pointed to the right.

"Really? OMG. Wow."

"Wait. You sound familiar too."

"Yeah. I'm supersmashgalray. I have a little over 100 subscribers."

"Do you want to make a video sometime with team crafted? I can ask Mitch if you want."

"Sure. That would be great. What's your YT and MC name?"

"Uh.. I think it's skylarluvsmc. I haven't been on it for a while because I've been really busy with collage and things."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go for lunch?"

"Sure."

"I know this amazing place to eat. Mind if I see if Mitch wants to tag along?"

"Sure. More people means more fun."

"Okay." I got threw on some nice cloths but not to formal. A light blue tank top, jeans with black converse and a dark blue hoodie. I did my hair up in a normal ponytail and no makeup. I grabbed my phone and keys. "Ready."

"Lets go."

"One sec." I went over to Mitch's door and knocked.

"Heyyyyy, Sky."

"Hi Mitch. You want to come to lunch with me and Ray?"

"Sure. Just one sec. Okay."

"Lets gooooooooooooo!"

**Sorry about the short-ish chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Peace ~DolphinLiv **


	4. Chapter 4-Going out!

**A/N: Hey. Wow I already have 4 reviews and 82 views! OMG I thank all the people who have been reading my story. It puts a smile on my face every day to see that number go up. Well enjoy this new chapter. ~DolphinLiv**

...:::Chapter 4:::...

The restaurant was delicious! The 3 of us had a good time. When Ray and I got to our apartment we said goodbye to Mitch.

"Ray, you want to record something to just waist time?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to see who's on Skype." I checked my Skype and saw that mostly no one was online. **(A/N: Mitch had given Skylar's Skype out to his friends and so that's how she got them.)** There was only Jason and Ashley online. So she decided to call them up along with Ray.

"Hello..."

"Hey Skylar. What's up?" Jason asked.

"You guys up for a video? Oh and by the way this is my friend Rachel but you guys can call her Ray."

"Hi."

"Hey Ray. Nice to meet you," said Ashley in her British accent.

***SKIP***

We recorded a few videos. We played some hide 'n seek, spleef and hunger games.

After we ended the call I started texting Mitch.

_Hey Mitch._

_Hey Sky._

_What are you up 2 tonight? _

_Nothin much. U?_

_Nothing at all._

_U remember that question I wanted 2 ask u?_

_I don't know the question but ok_

_So do u want 2 go out sometime?_

I was smiling when he tested me that. _:) I would be glad 2. _

_How bout tomorrow 4 dinner a fancy one too._

_Okay. Luv 2. _

_See u then. _

_By_

_Bia_

I could not smiling the rest of the night.

"What are you so happy about?" Ray asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just Mitch asked me to dinner tomorrow."

"That's not nothing. That amazing. Congrats!" We hugged a bit.

"I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay good night."

The next morning was a good one. I was still smiling all morning. I had to go shopping because I didn't have anything nice. I went to the mall with Ray and bought myself a nice dress. I was a light blue strapless. I went down to my knees. I had black wedges and a little white sweater to tie it all together.

Ray and I hung out all day. I got ready for Mitch and Ray told me some more things about herself. She really likes Noah(NoahcraftFTW) and she loves writing and music.

Ray and I have really become good friends now. We are like unacceptable sisters. We are happy that we met and became friends.

Later that night I got ready for my 'date' with Mitch. I put my beautiful dress on and everything else. I put my hair in a side braid and no makeup as usual.

When I came out of the bathroom a knock came upon the door. I opened it and saw Mitch smiling. "Hey beautiful." I blushed.

"Hey." He kissed me on my cheek and took my hand.

"Are you ready for a special night of your life."

"Yes I am Prince Charming." He laughed.

"Okay. Shall we?"

"We shall"

So he and I had a fun time. He kissed me a couple times. We laughed and had serious times. We ran into some fans but we didn't care. While we walked back to the hotel, Mitch holded my hand. He did that a lot.

"Hope you had a good time," Mitch said before we entered our apartments.

"I did. Actually I had a great time."

"Well we should do this another time. I uh..." He full on kissed me and we made out for like a minute because that's what it felt like.

I laughed a bit after.

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" He sputtered out.

"I would love to." Then we kissed again.

"Bye I should go. It's getting late and I have collage tomorrow."

"Okay." He scratched the back of his neck. "Bye."

I was so happy. I walked into the apartment and found Ray standing there with her arms folded. "What?"

"Tell me the details!" So I told her what happend that night.

"I should go to sleep. *Yawn* bye"

I jumped in bed and crashed. I guess I was really tired because as soon my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Sorry for the late night update. It's almost 10pm here so I am kinda tired. I am out of school and its summer so I will most likely be updating everyday. Don't forget to like and Favorite and give me oc! I need one for Jerome. He's going to be visiting in the next chapters. I want him to be happy to not just Skylar and Mitch. :) peace ~ DolphinLiv**


	5. Chapter 5- Boring ness

**A/N: I am so happy that people are enjoying this story right now. I know it's kinda going really fast but, I want to make other stories too. I was planning on making other Team Crafted love stories too. ;) So sent those OC! I need them. I still need a OC for Jerome! Please send some in and I'll choose the best one! I have lots of writers block so I can't always come up with super awesome characters like you doods do! Okay I'll stop blabbering now so you can enjoy the story. SEND ME OCS! :) ~DolphinLiv**

...:::Chapter 5:::...

I woke up the next morning still in my dress from last night date with Mitch. I didn't realize I was still in it. I was very sore. I went in the shower to cool down and relax. I had collage again today. I liked going to collage. I was my unique place. I could be me not like my high school. I didn't like that place. That thought made a cold shock go threw my body. I didn't like it there. No one could help me.

_*Flashback*_

_As I walked threw the halls with my straight long blonde hair. It was more blonde than now. I was pretty popular. I had a boy friend. But there was this girl was out to torcher me, Amy Wells. She was the queen bee at out school. She controlled everyone._

_She would torcher me more and more everyday. She stole my boy friend. She would tell the whole school my secrets and abarising stories. She made me cry every day. _

_I was all by myself._

_*Flashback ends*_

I was now on the ground of the shower crying. I didn't want that to happen again. I had Mitch and I believed him. He wasn't going to leave me.

I got done in the shower and got dressed in my school uniform. I actually liked the uniform. It really screamed unique and me. It was a black skirt that barley past my butt with a white blouse. I had to wear sneakers or my wedges. I chose sneakers because my feet would hurt if I wore wedges all day.

I didn't really care If I had breakfast because I would stop by Starbucks to get my normal coffee before I get to collage.

(Mitch's POV (Wanted to switch to check up on my little benja))

I was really board. Nothing to do. Skylar was at collage and Jerome was flying in today to visit. I kept telling him about Sky. So he decided to fly in to check her out himself.

Ah. Just relaxing with a cup of coffee watching some videos I posted from yesterday.

I was hilarious. Jerome, Adam, Bodil and I did a parkore map with lucky blocks. Of course with Bodil there will a toll.

After I watched a few more episodes I decided to go on Skype. Only a few people where on, Jason, Adam, Ty and Tyler(Logdotzip).

So I called them up and we played a few games.

I was still board. I got a text for Jerome

_Hey biggums_

_Hi_

_I'm getting on the plane now_

_coolio I'm board_

_why don't go make out with Skylar cuz u luv her so much_

_Um.. I can't_

_y? 2 chicken?_

_No! she's at collage._

_oh srry. _

_its k. I know u are jelly cuz I have a pretty benj and u don't_

_hey! maybe... um.. I gtg _

_k_

_bia_

_byy_

I put my phone away. _Jerome why are you acting like that. Do you really miss, Megan so much?_

I. AM. SO. BOARD.

**I really need OCs NOW! You read it. Jerome is coming TOMORROW! I really need them today. Please send them in. :) Favorite and review. Thanks. Peace ~DolphinLiv**


	6. Chapter 6- New Love

**A/N: So you guys said I should continue this story but make a twist. I like your guys thinking. MAHAHAHAHA. Sorry I had to do that. Anyways, I guess I will continue because you guys pleaded me to not stop this story. Well Enjoy. ~DolphinLiv**

...:::Chapter 6:::...

(Skylar's POV)

The next morning I heard lots of ruckus next door, in Mitch's apartment. _I hope he's not doing anything bad. I love him._ I focused on that for a couple of seconds then went on with my day, videos, talking and other things.

After I uploaded a few videos I decided to go and see Mitch. I missed him a little and I haven't seen him for a while. I knock on his door and Jerome answered. I was confused why he was here. _I thought he lived in New Jersey. _

"Hey is Mitch home?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. One sec. Mitch there's a pretty benja here to see you!" Mitch came rushing over and pushed Jerome out of the door way. I giggled a bit.

"Hey beautiful. Haven't seen you in a bit. How you been?"

"Good. I thought Jerome lived in NJ, why is he here?"

"Well um, he wanted to meet you. I've been talking a lot about you with him."

"Ok. Just checking." I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Who could that be? Ray. _I tuned around an found a girl with curly sort brown hair and icy blue eyes. She was about 5ft 6in.

"Excuse me, but I just moved in, sorry to interrupted but my name is Nina. Would you have any spare peanut butter? Please don't ask."

"Uh, yeah let me check. Jerome!" Mitch said.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do we have any peanut butter because a neighbor needs some."

"Okay, umm I think so."

(Jerome's POV (Sorry for the quick POV change))

_Peanut butter? Why that? Whatever. _I brought Mitch over some peanut butter and I spot this gorgeous girl standing behind, I believe Skylar. She was... OMG the most beautifulest girl I've ever seen. Her curly short brown hair with her icy blue eyes was like a.. a... sunset. And her height was perfect, not to tall or short.

I could not stop staring at her but when Mitch elbowed me I stopped and sputtered something out. I didn't really know. I was over Megan right there. She was out of my mind forever.

"What is your name?" I asked shyly.

"Nina. Yours?" Her voice was even beautiful too. Like a smooth baby's butt.

"J-J-Jerome."

"Cool."

"W-W-Wouldyouliketogooutsometime?" I muttered.

"Sure."

_YES!_

**So this is the end. Not the end of the story but the chapter. Well hope you guys enjoyed. Favorite. Rate. Sorry if this was a short chapter. I can't really think when it's 10:17 pm, here. Well, Have a good night. Peace ~DolphinLiv**


	7. Chapter 7- Unexpected News

**A/N Hey guys I'm back again. OMG its so humid and hot! I don't think I'll be able to focus but I will try. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I BLAM THE HEAT! #blameweather. Well, enjoy this chapter. A rating is much appreciated. :) Peace ~DolphinLiv**

...:::Chapter 7:::...

(Jerome's POV)

_Nina._

She cluttered my mind with her pretty face and her everything, mostly. I could not stop thinking about her. She was on my mind 24/7.

Today was the day that I got to go out with her. A nice Friday afternoon stroll around the park and we stop by a café on the way back home for a little treat.

I woke up nice and rested and happy. Jump in the shower and get dressed. _What to wear, what to wear. _I didn't know what she really liked. I decided to just be casual. A pair of jeans, converse, a t-shirt and a hoodie. That was me.

I head to the kitchen to grab a nice cup of coffee and sit down on the couch and watch a little TV. Then Mitch came out.

"Hey biggums."

"Hey dood. You're up early," Mitch said.

"Yeah. Nina and I are going out later today."

"Oh right."

"You should ask Skylar on a date too. Maybe we could go on a double date."

"Yeah. Maybe. What are you doing on that special date of yours?"

"Um... oh, we are going for a stroll around the park and talk for a bit about ourselves and stop by the café for a little treat."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. I'm going to go now."

"Have fun but not too much fun."

"Bye."

I wonder around in my room for a bit. Still thinking about Nina. _Gosh. She is so amazing. Maybe..._

I head out the apartment and head to a jewelry store. _It's just a present. It's not like it's a ring. _I was shaking inside and out. I was that nervous. I bought a necklace with a heart. _I hope she likes it. _I put it in a blue case and shoved it in my pocket. I head back to the apartment and knock on Nina's door. She opened it and she was crying. Her eyes were very red and puffy.

"Nina what's wrong? Why are you crying."

"S-S-She- she is b-b-back."

**Dun Dun Duhn! A cliff hanger. Who do you think is back? Favorite. Review. Follow. Hope you enjoyed. Peace ~DolphinLiv**


	8. Chapter 8- Dates are awesome!

**A/N: Hey guys. I completely forgot to update today sorry! Also I'm sorry that it might be a little late when you guys read. But I might be starting a new story soon. So keep your eyes on the lookout. Enjoy this exciting chapter! ~DolphinLiv **

**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE**

...:::Chapter 8:::...

(Nina's POV)

I was enjoying my day. It went really swell until _she _showed up. Today Jerome and I was going on our date. I didn't really know much about him so I just went casual, black leggings with light colored jean shorts over it, for a shirt I wore a red tank top underneath a navy blue jean jacket with gray converses.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it and a girl was there. She punched me on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! What was that for girl?!"

"You don't remember me?!"

"No!"

"We went to the same high school..."

"Nope."

"Does Amy Wells ring a bell?"

_OMG she was back. How did she know where I lived?!_

"Why are you here Amy? Are you here to steel my boyfriend again?!"

"No, no." She punched my again. "That's for the thing you did in high school!" Then she left.

I closed the door and laid on the couch crying. There was a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock. 5:00 pm. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I opened the door and Jerome's smile went to a frown in seconds.

"Nina what's wrong? Why are you crying." He gave me a hug.

"S-S-She- she is b-b-back."

"Who's back?"

"My bully from high school, Amy Wells. She punched me in my face twice. I don't really remember those awful years."

"It's okay, Nina. I'm here." We hugged for a long time, until I spoke up.

"How about that date?"

"Yeah. Before we go I wanted to give this to you. It's a little something." He gave me a blue case and I opened it. It is a necklace with a heart.

"Jerome, it's beautiful. You didn't have too-" He kissed me.

"I know but I love you. The other day when we met, I could not stop looking at you because you're that amazing. I think of you 24/7. You're in my dreams Nina. You're my everything." I blushed.

"Jerome, you are just so awesome." I gave him a hug. "So where we going?"

"Oh yeah." He picked me up bridle style and brought me outside of the apartment. "I just wanted to chat for a bit, walking around or in the park, to get to know each other. Then we could go to the café down the street for a little treat."

"That sound amazing. I guess I'll start off by saying that you are my first 'official' boy friend. Amy stole my boy friend that I liked in high school but I think you're better than him."

"Wow. Umm..." So we just talked and asked each other questions until we got hungry.

"I'm getting hungry, Jerome. You want to go to the café now?"

"Sure." We walked there and when we walked in I saw Amy. I kind of nudged Jerome because he whispered, "What?"

"She is here." I pointed to where she sat with her little 'crew'.

"Oh. Just ignore her. Just focus on the nice date."

"Okay." So I didn't think of her the rest of the date and overall Jerome and I had tons of fun. OMG I wouldn't even mind going out with him another time.

**So that was this little chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Favorite. Review. Peace ~DolphinLiv**


	9. Chapter 9- Revenge

**A/N: OMG I forgot to update yesterday! Sorry doods! Hey at least I remembered today. I might be slowing down a bit on the story because my stupid school gives out summer reading, and my mom is pushing me to read! Do you know how much I want to rip her head off! I rather make stories than read them, but only if they are good books. I don't like to read. I think I would rather sit in the computer chair and type this story then read a stupid book or do mostly anything! I'm going to stop blabbering about my life and check in with Skylar. Okay, enjoy this new chapter. Peace ~ DolphinLiv**

**Warning: Bad Language again.**

...:::Chapter 9:::...

(Skylar's POV)

I blacked out.

The last thing I remember was Nina, the new girl. She asked for peanut butter and Jerome asked her out.

I woke up and in was not in my normal everyday bedroom. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

"Goodie you're awake. Do you know who I am?"

"Fuck you Amy. Why did you bring me here?! I want Mitch!" I really missed him. He was my savior.

"What you thing your little boy friend can save you? Hahaha no. You are stuck with me now Skylar."

I felt a cold breeze go by. I looked down at myself and my OMG I did not have any clothes on expect a bra and underwear. Good thing I had those on.

"Where are my clothes?! What are you going to do to me Amy?!"

"Oh don't play insistent. Have you ever met my brother, Troy?"

_What was she planning! _"No."

"You don't remember Troy? Maybe this will remember." She snapped her fingers. A boy came in with only boxers on. He looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"Troy, remember Skylar. Your ex-girl friend." That word echoed in my head.

_Ex-girl friend? I dated him? When and where was that? _

"Amy please explain to me all of this now! What's going on?!"

"Oh just a little revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"For breaking up with me!" Troy yelled.

"Okay, please explain the hole ex- girl friend stuff to me because I don't remember."

"Don't remember? Don't remember! Hahaha you think you can slide pass with 'don't remember'? Hahaha. We dated in middle school for 3 months. Those months were my happiest, until you broke up with me!"

"I'm sorry. It's all a blur to me. I have no idea what you mean."

"Stop playing insistent! You know what you did and I'm getting my revenge!"

He started walking tours me. Closer and closer, step by step I flinched even more. _ Was he going to... No! He gonna do it_

" No please stop! Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed very loud hopping Mitch or someone would hear me.

"Oh Skylar don't act like that. I know you love it. I've missed you, and your beautiful body."

"No stop please! I'll do anything you want if you stop!"

"Anything eh? So you would break up with Mitch and be with me?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Okay, just please just stop." I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't really care what I had to do. I just wanted it to stop.

He evilly grinned at me. "Okay I'll stop. Just go break up with Mitch now!"

"Okay, but first can I have my clothes please?"

"Whatever."

I put my clothes on fast and ran all the way home to Mitch, crying too.

_Why would any want to do that? I just ugh it's gross._

I knocked on Mitch's door. "Who is it.?"

"Skylar and I really need to talk."

He flung open the door and kissed me. "I've missed you."

"I have too but I need to talk."

**OMG that was a weird chapter don't ha think. Hey I couldn't think of anything else to type so I did this. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. Favorite. Review. Peace ~ DolphinLiv**


	10. Chapter 10- News

**A/N: Hey my people. You ready for another amazing chapter? Of course you are! I am going to celebrate after I type this chapter. Why you ask? Because I have 421 views! I guess people are enjoying my story. Okay I'm not going to worn you that there is going to be bad language anymore because I get frustrated sometimes and well there will always be swearing in my stories. So If you don't like it then just leave now. Well see you later. Peace ~DolphinLiv**

...:::Chapter 10:::...

(Skylar's POV)

"I have too but I need to talk about something."

"Okay. But is it something very important?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then come in." I walked in and he closed the door behind me. "So what's the issue?"

I told him what happened to me and then he hugged me and whispered, "I am so sorry Sky."

"Amy Wells is her name. She was my bully in high school. She always hated me. She would physically and mentally beat me up. She is still a bitch and probably be one until she dies." He laughed at that.

"You could come home with me. I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to leave me Sky. I love you."

"Mitch that's never going to work out anyway. My parents wouldn't allow me too. I know you love me and all but..."

"But what? You don't love me back?"

"No I do. It's just if my parents and brother find out I'm dating you they would take me away from you. I don't want that to happen. I want to stay with you forever. My parents think that you and all your YouTube buddies are bad influences."

"Oh. I see." He sounded very depressed. "I have an idea."

"Huh? An idea. So tell me." _Oh god I sound like a rebel now. _

"I was thinking that you could just influence them that I'm a good guy and that you love me very much. They can't break up our love."

"Mitch, you are very clever."

"Yes. So do you got the plan?"

"I do. I'm gonna go now."

"Bye."

I was happier when I am with Mitch then with anyone else. I have been more happy that he's my boy friend and everything. I just don't want to leave him. I just wish I could choose what I got to do with my life.

**Okay so I thought I could end it off here today. Can I have some ideas what happens next? I get kinda board writing it. Anyways, Favorite. Review. Comment. Peace ~DolphinLiv. **


	11. Help

**Okay I'm sorry for not updating this but I am really getting tired of this story. I just don't know what to do anymore. **

**Should I have Skylar go live with Mitch and ditch her family? I just don't know. Can I please have some help. **

**Writers block has really gotten to me and its getting boring. **

**Anyone with idea please private message them to me please. **

**I can use as much help as I can. I just don't know what to do. **

**HELP PLEASE. what do you want to happen to Skylar and Mitch?**

**Peace ~ DolphinLiv**


End file.
